fandramafandomcom-20200213-history
FanDrama:Rules
Rules Issues to avoid in articles Images: *'Avoid going up:' **Magazine images. (Elle, Vogue, CECI, Nylon, etc.) **Personal photos. (Selfies, aegyo, etc.) **Images of advertising campaigns. (Clothing campaigns, Cosmetics, Accessories Etc.) **Red Carpets. (Awards) **Programas de variedades. *'Do Not' place images of the dramas in which they participate. *'Do Not' place images that have been captured from videos. *'Avoid' re-upload the same promotional image of the members of groups with different names. *Todas las galerías deben ir de 4 imágenes en su forma original con el tamaño de 140px. (desde la más antigua a la más reciente cronológicamente) *If these types of images are found in the articles they will be deleted. Only in the case that the artist does not have images will be allowed at least one. *The images must be placed from the oldest to the most recent. Images replacement: *Avoid replacing images already placed by another user. *The image can only be replaced if: **The quality or resolution of the image is less than 300px. **The quality is not good. Pages creation: *'Avoid' Create double articles and blank items as they will be deleted. *'Avoid' the creation of personal profiles as articles since they will be eliminated. *'Follow the order' of the already established Formats. *'Avoid' la creación de perfiles de personas que son trainees aún, ya que tienen un futuro incierto en la industria. (al menos que dicho trainee ya haya debutado anteriormente como solista o en un grupo y participado en algún otro programa su perfil puede ser creado) *'Avoid' la creación de páginas: grupos dance cover, fandoms, fansubs, opiniones, entre otros. *'Avoid' crear páginas vacías, ya sea de grupos, artistas, categorías, agencias, dramas, etc. La página debe contener al menos los formatos establecidos. Vídeos: *'Sólo' se colocan videos de la plataforma de YouTube (a excepciones de artistas que suban sus videos ESPECÍFICAMENTE y solamente en otra plataforma). *'Sólo' se colocan videos de canales oficiales (se colocarán desde el más antiguo al más reciente cronológicamente). *Los videos permitidos son los que provienen de las páginas oficiales y que sean videos musicales (Exceptuando las dance practice). *'Avoid' re-subir videos ya existentes (sólo se volverán a subir si el video ha sido eliminado o inhabilitado en YouTube). Dramas y películas: *'Avoid' subir imágenes de: **Lectura de guión **Presentación a la prensa **Escenas del drama. *'Only' imágenes promocionales (póster). *'Avoid' subir vídeos de adelantos, tráiler, campaña de intriga, etc. *'Avoid' re-subir el mismo poster con distinto nombre. *'Colocar' el mismo poster principal del drama al artículo del OST. *En la videografía de bandas sonoras (OST) solo se debe colocar los videos que provengan de un canal oficial, no se debe agregar videos fan-made. Groups: *'Only' imágenes promocionales oficiales. (una por integrante y dos por grupo como máximo). *'En Japón' sólo se libera una imagen promocional, así que evitar colocar en la galería las imágenes de las diferentes versiones/cubiertas del CD. *En los artículos de los grupos, más específicamente en la parte de los integrantes solo se colocarán: líder, vocalista, bailarín, rapero sin ninguna otra valoración como principales, secundarios o imagen de grupo. Esto también aplica en los perfiles individuales de los integrantes en la sección de curiosidades. *Las bandas sonoras no formarán parte de la discografía puesto que son temas para dramas y/o películas. *En la videografía no se colocan videos de OST en el que participen (lo mismo para los integrantes individualmente). *'Evitar' colocar secciones como eventos, conciertos o conciertos participativos. *En la sección de Detalles más específicamente en Agencia evitar colocar (Misma que "x" grupo o artista). Curiosidades: *En el caso de los artistas en esta sección se coloca cronológicamente información verídica sobre situaciones importantes para el artista y su carrera tratamos de evitar información que pasa de lo importante a lo fanatismo como persona ideal, calzado, personalidad, comparten cumpleaños, es cercano y/o amigo de tal artista, etc. *En el caso de los dramas y las películas, colocamos contratiempos que pueda tener la producción en la realización de estos, evitemos información de relleno como escenas en cada episodio en el caso de los dramas e información de otras filmaciones donde hayan trabajado los mismos actores. *'Do Not' colocar entrevistas. *'Evitar' poner parecidos entre artistas y amistades. *'Cuidar' los signos de puntuación y acentuación. *'Cuidar' la redacción en los artículos. *'No' abusar del uso de mayúsculas, palabras en negrita y/o cursiva. Ver Ayuda:Curiosidades Discography: *'Do Not' modificar el formato ya establecido. *La imágenes se colocan en un tamaño de 140px. *En cuanto a la discografía en Japón, sólo se coloca como cubierta la versión "CD Only" o "Regular Edition". Enlaces: *Dentro de cada artículo solo se permiten enlaces externos que lleven a sitios web de información exclusivamente. No se permiten enlaces de fansubs ni de streaming online. Categorías: *Utilizamos las categorías como una forma de identificación de los artículos, por ello utilizar nada más las ya existentes. Por lo tanto, no crear tantas categorías innecesarias. *Las únicas categorías que pueden ir creándose con el tiempo son las de las agencias. Others *'Evitar' comentarios agresivos (insultos o palabras fuertes) en la sección de comentarios de las páginas. *'Avoid' los adornos en los artículos de los artistas y dramas. *'Avoid' cambiar las imágenes de los perfiles cada semana. *'Avoid' intercalar imágenes en los artículos. *'Avoid' modificar la plantilla de edad de los artistas un día antes de que cumpla años, ya que ésta se actualiza automaticamente según la zona horaria central. *'Avoid' realizar múltiples ediciones en los artículos (máximo una o 2 veces en el mismo momento). Esto se debe a que realizar muchas ediciones en la misma página en un corto período de tiempo es considerado spam. De provocarse, la página se bloqueará temporalmente. *'Do Not' modificar el formato de los códigos. (discografía, galería y videografía entre otros). *'Do Not' agregar encabezados o secciones no permitidos en los artículos. Seguir al pie el formato establecido. (como revistas, modelo, pasarela, narradora, etc) *'Do Not' agregar enlaces externos de las producciones (Dramas, películas, programas) en las que participan los artistas, sólo se puede hacer si la producción en la que participen no es asiática. Advertencia: A los usuarios que eviten seguir estas reglas se les dará un aviso y si la situación continua se procederá a su bloqueo.